Vestida de azúcar
by Roxii C
Summary: Tengo planeado en mi mente como robar tus besos para siempre, tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando. Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di, vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti, te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.
1. Chapter 1

**Vestida de azúcar**

_Two__-Shot_

**Summary:** Tengo planeado en mi mente como robar tus besos para siempre, tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando. Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di, vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti, te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. La trama esta inspirada en la canción "vestida de azúcar de gloria Trevi"… queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento, di: **¡no al plagio!**

_Tengo tanto miedo de que olvides lo que te quiero_

_y que con el paso del tiempo lo dejes todo en el recuerdo._

_**Gloria Trevi**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mordí mi labio y detuve el paso, mire atreves de la reja donde Edward, mi novio, era invadido por la molesta de Tanya, una puta… mi novio, _era_ un playboy y dijo que era porque en nuestros últimos dos años había permanecido fiel hacia mí, o eso es lo que yo pensaba, nuestra relación nunca alcanzado tercera base, yo había impedido ello, no estaba lista para entregarme a alguien, por miedo… confiaba plenamente en Edward y lo amaba aunque a veces dudaba de ello ya que no sabía si sexualmente éramos compatibles. Le mire nuevamente negando lo que yo supondría una invitación y al dar dos pasos lejos de esa mujerzuela se detuvo y yo pensé lo peor, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la rubia. Pegue mi espalda a la cruda pared y me negué a seguir continuar observando.

Edward sabía que yo le amaba, el también lo hacía pero aun así comprendía que no estaba preparada, con mis dieciocho años de vida continuaba siendo virgen, mi ilusión era casarme y entregarme en la noche de bodas, pero ahora… ahora no estaba segura de cómo quería que fuese, Edward debía ser el que acariciara mi piel desnuda por primera vez pero el miedo reaparecía y no podía desvanecerse ¿Qué opinaría el ante mi cuerpo?, decía que era hermosa, sexy y muy linda que y debía protegerme de todos los chicos del instituto pero… ¿Qué tan cierto era?, si yo hacía el amor con Edward, el no tendrá porque continuar en castidad, tampoco me dejaría por una mujerzuela con un cuerpo de bomba y manos expertas ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Era solamente una chica con cuerpo plano, pocos seños, un fideo, con cabello y ojos normales y una piel pálida casi enferma.

-¡Bells!- me llamo la conocida voz de Edward, voltee a verlo con una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro, el me miro nuevamente como con preocupación.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunte, el asintió no muy convencido y me abrió la puerta de su volvo plateado, luego dejo un beso en mi cabello y cerró la puerta para ubicar el lado del copiloto.

-mañana es nuestro aniversario- comento, asentí sin verle ¿estaría planeando dejarme el día de nuestro aniversario? ¡No! Edward no podía hacerme eso, le mire y el volteo a verme, su seño se arrugo mas de lo que estaba, de seguro por la determinación de mis ojos, pero ya había tomado la decisión… era el plan perfecto para robar sus besos por siempre y jamás alejarme de sus brazos, debía de dar resultado, tenia que… sabía que era lo que Edward mas atesoraba, que pronto fuésemos uno, uno solo -Bella ¿te encuentras bien?- lanzo un suspiro –Bella- dijo con una sonrisa cansada y supe lo que venía –sabes que Tanya no es nadie para mí, yo te amo…

-si Edward- proteste ante nuevo reclamo, al menos la lentitud de su voz no provocaba que tuviésemos un problema; rodo los ojos y dejo un beso mi mejilla.

-eres muy linda enojada, mi tomatito- susurro cerca de mi oído para nuevamente retomar el volante, mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer. Muy dentro de mi sabia que entregarme a Edward era esencial, estaba dispuesta a realizar lo que fuese con tal de mantenerlo junto a mí.

-te amo ¿sabes?- susurre cerca de su oído, me pareció ver una chispa de culpabilidad en sus ojos pero rápido se desvaneció y yo tome mi lugar en el copiloto e intente convencerme a mi misma que la culpabilidad no era lo que había visto, Edward era difícil de leer así que no debía serlo; finalmente llegamos a mi casa y el aparco en ella.

-papá me ha pedido que vaya al hospital, así que no pasare la tarde contigo- asentí, y deposite un casto beso en sus labios antes de bajarme del auto –Bella- me llamo –que tengas dulces sueños-

-no creo poder dormir- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente, celos se asomaron notablemente en sus ojos y su cuerpo inclinado levemente al asiento del copiloto, se puso tenso –celoso- dije lanzando una pequeña risa histérica –mañana es nuestro aniversario- una brillante sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y me lanzo un beso al aire antes de arrancar. Con un suspiro entre a mi casa y marque rápidamente el numero de Alice.

-Alice- dije en un susurro, y mire atreves de la ventana.

-¿Bella, que ocurre?- lance un suspiro entrecortado y parpadee para evitar derramar alguna lagrima.

-creo que yo…

-has decido ¿no?- me mantuve callada sabiendo que ella lo interpretaría –no lo hagas si tienes miedo Bella, no lo hagas por Edward… hazlo por ti-

-Alice tu no entiendes, lo hago por mí, para que Edward continúe a mi lado- Me senté en el pequeño sofá de Charlie y el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso inundo mi mente, no había sido como esos besos de telenovela, ni siquiera éramos novios, gracias a mi patatosidad había empujado a Edward dentro de la piscina el primer día de clases, habíamos estrellado nuestro labios en un suave rose casi imperceptible debajo del agua y a pesar del cloro en el agua yo había abierto los ojos para ver que el chico más guapo de todos tenia cerrado los ojos como si hubiese disfrutado nuestra pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-Bella, Ed no te dejara porque él te ama, créeme soy su hermana y lo menos que el quiere es dejarte- sus palabras parecían tener un doble sentido.

-bueno el caso es que necesito tu ayuda, ¿lo harás o no?- pregunte molesta, Alice era mi mejor amiga… debía comprenderme, Edward estaba a un hilo de dejarme y simplemente no quería que eso ocurriera, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que mi novio me dejase por un zorra.

-bien- dijo en un suspiro –ha llegado Ed, Bells, ¿mañana te parece?- _que harás con mi novia mañana_ pregunto la voz de Edward que sonaba enfurecida _mañana es nuestro aniversario_, escuche un suspiro del otro lado.

-si, bye- dije y colgué. Me largue a dormir en ese momento a pesar de que fuesen las cinco de la tarde, tampoco me importo el hecho de que llegaría Charlie y no tendría que comer, solo quería descansar, para no pensar.

…

..

.

Apreté los parpados al sentir como algo pasaba por mi frente como una caricia y pronto unos cálidos labios se aplastaron contra los míos, dejando miles de descargas eléctricas el cual yo respondí efusivamente.

-como has conseguido entrar- pregunte sin abrir los ojos, todavía sentí la pequeña caricia en mi frente.

-feliz aniversario, Bella- abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaban las hermosas esmeraldas que Edward tenía como ojos, le regale una sonrisa y mis ojos rápidamente vagaron por la habitación, el año anterior él había la había decorado con millones de rosas y pétalos sin embargo no estaba igual, solamente me ofrecía una rosa blanca entre sus manos como obsequio, no era que yo lo buscase por ser interesada, no, pero se me hacia extraño. Tome la rosa de entre sus manos y la olí, olía… olía de manera extraña, no como lo aria una rosa normal, y de pronto al observarla mejor pude darme cuenta de que eran las rosas que Esme sembraba en su jardín, mi sonrisa se transformo en una mueca.

-igual Ed- dije bajándome de la cama, de pronto recordé la plática anterior con Alice y supe que debía fingir, me tambalee levemente Edward estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme, parpadee para darle más efecto.

-Bella, porque mejor no descansas en tu cama- me pareció ver en sus ojos enojo y a la vez tranquilidad ¿él quería que no asistiría? Pues bien ese era el plan –vendré a verte en la tarde y si te sigues sintiendo mal te acompañare- asentí, el no tenía la intención de quedarse con migo en la mañana como varias veces lo había hecho. Dejo un beso sobre mi frente y antes de que cerrara la puerta ya habían caído tres lágrimas por mis mejillas.

La mañana paso sin preámbulos hasta que escucho como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, asustada comencé a bajar las escaleras y era Alice ella venía con varias bolsas de Vistoria secret.

-¡Bella!- exclamo al subir las escaleras y envolverme en sus finos brazos aun con las bolsas en mano –mira lo que te he comprado- dijo entrando en mi habitación y vaciando las bolsas donde salieron, batas y lencería, yo le mire con las mejillas coloradas ¿ella suponía que yo me vería bien con ello? –déjate de boberías- me dio un conjunto con un azul eléctrico y con su dedo con una perfecta manicura señalo el baño, a pesar de que no me parecía completamente la idea entre en el, me lo coloque apresuradamente -¡sale!- grito con su hermosa voz tintineando como si fuese un general en pleno ejercito, yo le obedecí sin chistear, no me había visto para nada pero la exclamación que ella soltó supe que era suficiente para regresar dentro y simplemente usar mis viejas pantaletas –sabía que allí abajo había un cuerpo de infarto- la mire como si tuviese tres cabezas y ella me jalo de la mano emocionada, me dejo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo donde una castaña me devolvía la mirada impresionada, el cabello brillándole tenuemente rojizo ante la luz que entraba por la ventana, su cuerpo no dejaba nada que desear era como si el conjunto estuviese hecho a su medida, me mire nuevamente y mi boca se abrió en una pequeña O. -¡sabia que te encantaría!- exclamo dando pequeños saltos.

-es increíble Alice-

-sé que soy increíble- rodé los ojos –toma el conjunto rosa, te hará ver inocente y sensual- asentí colorada y regrese al sanitario para colocármelo, a salir Alice asintió –este es, este será el conjunto- ordeno. Yo le mire mordiéndome el labio.

-pero… pero Edward prefiere el azul…

-esto lo haces por ti no por él y para ti es el rosa-

-pareciera que es para ti- susurre, ella me volteo a ver con la ceja elevada pero lo dejo pasar.

-Bells te he comprado varios conjuntos ya que ahora serás un conejo los necesitaras- vacio nuevamente las otras tres bolsas de lencería, abrió las puertas de mi armario y metió mi ropa interior en una de ellas aunque solamente ocupara una bolsa.

-que harás con mi ropa-

-no lo necesitaras, no es nada sexy así que olvídala, de ahora en adelante te esmeraras más en la ropa de abajo- junto sus manos como si estuviese aplaudiendo –ya compre las velas y rosas, globos e incienso para la decoración de la habitación de Edward; mamá y papá están de viaje, esta noche me quedare con Rosalie- su sonrisa se hiso amplia.

-¿no es con Jasper?- un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas y supe que la había descubierto.

-bueno- dijo recuperando su postura –nos vamos ya-

-ni me he bañado-

-lo harás en mi casa, he comprado una loción que hará que tu piel sepa a fresas- asentí mientras me dirigía a mi armario para tomar unos vaqueros.

-no señorita, tú te vienes así- dijo jalándome y al salir a la calle el frio me azoto al encontrarme en mi pequeña pijama de corazoncitos pero pronto ella abrió su porche y yo no tarde en entrar en él.

-Alice- hable mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa, estaba jugando con mis dedos y no me permitía mirarle –no quiero salir lastimada- ella lanzo un suspiro y detuvo el auto.

-Bella, como tu mejor amiga debo decirte que hagas esto si tu quieres, nadie debe ni tiene el derecho de obligarte, si quieres ser pura hasta el matrimonio, nadie te detiene incluso estas más cerca de ello de lo que tienes idea- ignore sus últimas palabras que nuevamente parecían tener doble significado –pero como hermana de Ed tengo que asegurarte que lastimada no saldrás; hazlo por ti, no por nadie más, no por sentirte poderosa, eres muy poderosa aunque no te des cuenta- ella retomo el camino y yo continúe pensando en sus palabras, al llegar Alice metió el caro al garaje y de pronto escuche como golpeaban el vidrio, ambas miramos y Edward era quien estaba allí ¿Qué hacia el allí? –Escóndete- susurro Alice empujándome a la parte de atrás, luego salió cerrando la puerta de una vez, gracias al polarizado podía ver como ambos hablaban animadamente cuando mi novio metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, Alice le detuvo, dijo unas palabras, el se fue marchándose en su volvo. Luego mi mejor amiga abrió la puerta y se rio al ver mi posición, los asientos traseros no eran tan espaciosos como a mí me hubiese gustado.

-¿Qué te ha comentado Ed?- ella fingió no escuchar mis palabras pero yo sabía que no era así, sus ojos se habían abierto un poco ante mi pregunta como impresionada, algo que casi era imperceptible solo para mí que la conocía demasiado, me ayudo a salir y luego entramos a la casa. Lance un suspiro y de pronto me imagine a mi misma junto a Edward en la cama que había servido para nuestras sesiones de besos, le quitaría el aliento como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca me lo había propuesto haría que el calor entre nuestros cuerpos fuese tan grande para quemarle, mi voz sonaría sensual y lo haríamos con tanto amor, tan único como él nunca lo había hecho que esperaba que su corazón temblase conmovido, alegre con nostalgia y tanta felicidad imposible de esconder entre sus esmeraldas.

Alice me tendió varias cremas para el cabello para el cuerpo y me dio shampos con el mismo olor que mi cuerpo, luego de entregarme el gran cargamento entre a la ducha sin poder quitarme la imagen de Edward junto a mí, yo quería ser la única en su vida, quería que me amara, quería que se sintiese bien a mi lado, de todas forma ya no serbia ser precavida si él se iba de mi lado, al menos dejaría una sonrisa y aunque doliese me encantaría el recuerdo.

Alice se dedico a arreglar mi manicura y pedicura, peino mi cabello con la tenaza dejando leves bucles que pareciesen naturales y me maquillo levemente ya que según ella eso sería más sexy.

Al llegar las seis y media de la noche Alice me dejo para irse prometiéndome que Ed no tardaría en llegar, yo me encontraba desilusionada al ver su tardanza, Alice me había dejado en el pequeño conjunto rosa y una bata rosa semi trasparente; para mi tristeza Edward no llegaba, pronto fueron las ocho, frustrada con la idea de que él no llegaría esa noche, deje que los brazos del Morfeo me acogiesen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas sé que tengo varias historias en pie pero no he podido resistirme a hacer "vestida de azúcar", espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen un review, su opinión es lo que me importa**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vestida de azúcar**

_Two-Shot_

**Summary:** Tengo planeado en mi mente como robar tus besos para siempre, tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando. Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di, vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti, te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M. La trama está inspirada en la canción "vestida de azúcar de gloria Trevi"… queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento, di: **¡no al plagio!**

_Un paso más cerca a la escarcha siquiera… no tiemblo de miedo sino…_

_de lo que te quiero._

_**Gloria Trevi**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al llegar las seis y media de la noche Alice me dejo para irse prometiéndome que Ed no tardaría en llegar, yo me encontraba desilusionada al ver su tardanza, Alice me había dejado en el pequeño conjunto rosa y una bata rosa semi trasparente; para mi tristeza Edward no llegaba, pronto fueron las ocho, frustrada con la idea de que él no llegaría esa noche, deje que los brazos del Morfeo me acogiesen._

Sentía mi cuerpo sobre una superficie suave, demasiado suave como para ser mi propia cama, varias texturas pequeñas y frías rozaban mi piel, mi piel que estaba en su mayoría desnuda; había un olor a fresas mesclado con vainilla en el ambiente, demasiado fuerte que hasta resultaba intoxicarte, podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana, pero el sonido era demasiado fuerte para que realmente fuese mi propio cuarto, no podía identificar de qué lado venia de la habitación, venia de todas partes, como si la ventana fuese la pared; extendí mi mano para encender la lámpara que supuse estaba encendida, toque algo caliente, más pequeño que una lámpara de textura lisa, lo empuje y cayó hacia el suelo, abrí los ojos de golpe y mire hacia abajo, era una vela que afortunadamente se había apagado aunque manchado la alfombra azul, ¿alfombra azul? Mi habitación no poseía ninguna, de hecho el suelo era de una madera vieja, la alfombra se extendía por toda la habitación… de allí habían muebles demasiado modernos color blanco, no obscuro, totalmente adornados con pétalos y veladoras por doquier, un gran armario que incluso resultaba mucho mas inmenso, regrese mi espalda contra la cama y allí caí en cuenta de que era una cama de agua con un suave y acolchado edredón y mas pétalos, era la habitación de Edward; me senté de un golpe al darme cuenta de que yo había venido aquí para pasar la noche con él, me mordí el labio y sentí mis mejillas estirarse por las lagrimas ya secas.

Eran las doce y Edward no regresaba, me levante y apague las veladoras que aun quedaban… ya solo dos avían las demás se encontraban consumidas, tome una bata de baño que encontré y apresuradamente metí toda mi ropa en la mochila, no recogí el desastre, ya que de seguro él creería que su amante había formado este detalle.

Afuera llovía a cantaros, pero no me importo, baje las escaleras tan rápido que me impresione de no caer, estaba frio, casi tiritaba, me guiaba por mis conocimientos básicos sin encender ninguna luz, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Edward; estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su ropa totalmente adherida a su cuerpo y ojeras en su hermoso rostro, aproveche a que no hubiese cerrado la puerta para salir de allí.

Mi vieja camioneta estacionada del otro lado era mi única salvación, lo atravesé pasando sobre los charcos descalza, supuse que Edward le había valido madre y se había dirigido a su habitación, ahora sentía vergüenza de que él hubiese visto la verdad. De repente una mano incluso más fría que mi propio cuerpo me jalo y choque contra el pecho de Edward, mis dientes rechinaron, ahora estábamos los dos juntos empapados y nuestros cuerpos se iluminaban por los rayos, no me atrevía a verle, y a pesar del frio mis mejillas continuaban sonrosadas de la vergüenza.

-Bella…- no le permití continuar, ¿no había venido aquí sabiendo que era mi última oportunidad?, él era el hombre se mi vida, de ello estaba segura, si él me dejaba al menos tendría el doloroso recuerdo de él amándome, amándome locamente como lo había hecho con muchas, pero al fin y alcabo él con migo, para bien o para mal era algo que valía la pena, ¿acaso había desperdiciado mis dos años para no recibir nada a cambio? Podía conquistarlo de nuevo… podía hacerlo o moriría.

Mi vida era inútil sin él, y prefería al menos permanecer con el recuerdo antes de morir, no importaba todo lo que me había cuidado para una perfecta noche de bodas, solo me importaba que mi primera vez era con alguien quien yo amaba, mis lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas mezclándose con la lluvia y estampe mis labios con los suyos, el los recibió gustoso, y envolví mis piernas junto al él, nuestros sexos se rosaban, coloco sus manos en mis glúteos y no sentí miedo, sentía amor y no estaba más segura de haber tomado esta decisión.

Él nos entro a la casa y sin saber cómo terminamos en su cama, los dos juntos y solos en la gran casa, sin que el pudiese decepcionarse de mi cuerpo al tener la luz.

Comenzó a besar mi mandíbula y mi cuello, yo quite torpemente su camisa, con dificultad, mis manos temblaban por la anticipación, continuo besando hasta llegar al valle de mis senos, sus manos se encontraban en mis muslos no demasiado arriba, y las mías acariciando su pecho.

Gemí al sentir su beso en mi seno derecho, una sustancia pegajosa se acumulo en mi entrepierna y pude sentí su dureza pegada a mi pierna, el quito mi bata y luego arranco sus pantalones, los zapatos ya no estaban y no sabía cómo habían desaparecido, no me importaba de hecho, solo quería que él me siguiera besando para siempre, luego beso mi abdomen y bajo para continuar con mis piernas mientras las acariciaba, era tan delicado, tan romántico y único, cerré mis ojos del placer.

-mírame Bella, quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor- asentí, sus ojos verdes ahora parecían negros, eran tan diferentes pero tan iguales, el cariño continuaba allí, pero de los demás sentimientos no habían, lujuria era la que predominaba, aun así su boca estaba levemente abierta y en sus ojos había pasión y ansiedad. ¿Tanto necesitaba si venía de su amante?, él acababa de embestir en una mujer que no había sido yo, una mujer que la hacía llevar al cielo y que el había pronunciado su nombre miles de beses. Toque su pecho y guarde esos pensamientos para meditarlos después ahora era nuestro momento.

Edward quito mi sostén y mis bragas –tócame- susurro en mi oído para luego morder mi oreja. Obediente a su orden toque su pecho y baje a sus caderas, hasta tocar su masculinidad erecta.

Me visualice atreves de los ojos de Edward, jadeante, sudada, sumisa, con el cabello revuelto y temerosa, y nuevamente agradecí que la luz no estuviese encendida.

-Bella estas temblando- se detuvo y tuve miedo de que mis propios sentimientos echasen esta noche por la borda.

-tiemblo… porque te amo- sus ojos brillaron y se coloco en medio de mis piernas, pude sentir algo caliente entrando lentamente en mi, abriéndose paso en lo que parecía imposible, mi propia piel estaba dura pero a la vez flexible ante su entrada, como si siempre lo estuviese esperando, de pronto un pequeño dolor se extendió por mi cuerpo, supe que el estaba tocando mi virginidad pero que aun allí estaba, apreté mis manos en su espalda arañándolo y el susurro en mi oído "te amo" luego empujo, empujo tan fuerte que de mi salió un chillido y cerré mis ojos como si ello fuese a mejorar el dolor, aun así las lagrimas lo atravesaron y como su continuara lloviendo agua mojo mas mi cabello; cuando el dolor se hubo pasado, mire hacia arriba, Edward tenía los ojos abiertos totalmente como una estatua y sus ojos brillaban por el agua que no dejaba de caer y ahora caían sobre mi nariz.

-¿me amas?- pregunte, el me miro y una pisca de angustia desapareció de sus ojos.

-no, no te duele- su voz estaba rota y evadió mi pregunta, negué con la cabeza y tristeza en mis ojos, la cual el no pudo ver –si quieres no…

-sigue- dije y el comenzó con las embestidas, me sentía extraña por el gran placer que esto podía producirnos, porque ser conejos nos traía demasiada satisfacción. Luego un fuego se extendió por mi abdomen, y exploto, me imagine unos grandes fuegos artificiales y grite, grite su nombre, luego él me siguió gritando el mío y un líquido caliente que parecía traerme más satisfacción inundo mi vagina.

-Bella, esto ha sido…- no continúe escuchando, eso sonaba a alguien que no era nada tuyo, alguien que simplemente le pagabas por sexo, pronto sentí mi cuerpo levantándose, Edward me llevaba en brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-oye bájame, al menos antes de echarme déjame sacar mis cosas- nos encontrábamos en la habitación donde estaba su piano, él me deposito en el suelo, habían grandes ventanales con demasiada luminosidad.

-que te hace pensar que te echare de mi casa- dijo enfadado, coloque mis brazos frente a mí, como un escudo frente a mis senos.

-no tengo por qué estar acá, obviamente he sido una aventura, no entiendo por qué dices que me amas si vienes de estar con otra de tus amantes- furia se asomo a sus ojos y supe que tenia razón, se molestaba porque lo hubiese descubierto, él se acerco y me tomo de la cintura luego me llevo hasta el banquillo se su piano, donde la luz se había mas grande, nada podía cubrirme ya.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres una aventura? Tu eres mi novia de dos años y nunca te he sido infiel… nunca te he dado motivos para ello-

-hoy te vi con Tanya- comprensión se asomo por sus bellos ojos que aun continuaban negros – cuando te marchabas paraste y supuse que regresabas con ella-

-no Bella- el tomo mis manos –Tanya me pidió que fuese su acompañante en una fiesta yo le negué pero cuando iba a mitad del camino te insulto y regrese para dejarle unas cosas en claro- su mirada se puso alegre y sonrió, yo le mire suspicaz.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunte intrigada.

-yo… le dije que dejara de insultar a mi futura esposa- sonrió como un niño pequeño y yo reí como loca – ¿Por qué te ríes?- le mire de nuevo, el empezaba a colocar su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo alfombrado, nervioso abrió una pequeña cajita con un anillo de diamantes blancos –Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y ser la madre de mis hijos?... aunque yo se que será difícil no es la mejor proposición en la vida y…

- si quiero, si quiero ser tu esposa- dije con voz aguda sin permitirle continuar, luego estampe mis labios contra los suyos, en un beso lleno de amor, él me elevo en brazos y dio vueltas luego dejo el anillo en mi dedo corazón y nos miramos sonrientes y plenos.

Quién diría que mi plan de conquistarlo simplemente me traería más de lo esperado, ahora era la futura señora de Edward Cullen, y no podía ser más feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicas he terminado esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Pásense por mis otras historias…**

_**Roxii Cullen**_


End file.
